The Seto Case
by Keyo-Red Angel of Hope
Summary: At long last, Chapter 4. My prelims are over so I may get chapter 5 done before the weekend. No promises.
1. Default Chapter

Me: Ok. This is a story that's been sitting in my head for some time, it's gonna mostly be winged and may revive my inspiration for my Parody.  
  
???:Hi! I'm Erin. Keyo's Yami.  
  
Me: I know she's a girl but, it's hard to explain so I won't.  
  
Erin: And we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Me: And this contains no Yaoi. NONE YOU HERE ME!!!  
  
Erin: Calm down.  
  
Me: Sorry. I just don't like Yaoi type fan fics.  
  
Erin: Oh and the police system seen here is based on the British one.  
  
Me: And all my info is based on the episodes I've seen, and fan fics, so sorry for any inaccuracies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Chapter 1 - It begins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
The rain was pounding down hard as Joey ran into the police station. He had been working here for the past ten years, and was now a Chief Inspector. Calls of 'Morning Sir' rang out as he made his way to his office. He returned the greetings with a friendly smile and a wave. Once in his small office, he took off his soaking trench coat and hat and slung them on the stand. He proceeded to slump down behind his desk. His office was a mess. People were always saying that he needed a filing system, but Joey had one. He preferred to keep things in his head, and he could normally find whatever file he wanted from the scattered mess. He smiled at the picture on his desk. It had been taken two years ago. It was of him and all of his friends in the park back in Domino. They had been having a picnic. This picture was often what kept him going in the rougher times. Down the front, sitting on the blue and white chequered picnic blanket were Yugi and Tea. Yugi's arms were wrapped around Tea's neck and she had both of hers on her swollen stomach. The child had been born the following month. Joey wished he could have been there, but he was tracking down a psycho who had blown up a bus. There was his sister Serenity. Smiling as happy as you please, with Tristain and Duke standing either side of her. He chuckled to himself, both had tried to win her affection and she wound up marrying the quite Bakura. The white haired boy in question was sitting cross-legged near Yugi and Tea, and was smiling up at Serenity, rather than the Camera. His eyes then fell on Mokuba, Noah and Seto Kaiba who were standing to one side. Seto maintaining a look of dignity save for the smile directed at his siblings, Mokuba was smiling broadly with an arm slung around Noah's shoulders, and Noah stood with arms crossed and looking a little grumpy. He then looked up at the pair at the very back, and he touched at one of them. There was him, smiling cheerfully with his arms wrapped around the person beside him, and the other leaning in on his chest, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Mai Valentine. Mai was the only one he had seen since the picture was taken. They weren't strictly dating. Every day at lunchtime, except if he was out on a case, they would meet for lunch, and at the weekends they would go to the cinema together. Joey then looked over the posters adorning the walls. He had tracked the progress of his friends closely, although he hadn't seen most of them in almost two years. There were pictures advertising boxing matches, Tristain had a shot at the world heavy weight next week, Joey hopped he could see the match. There were many posters from ballet performances staring Tea, and clippings from documents concerning digs the Yugi had led. He had a menu pinned up from the restaurant run by Serenity and Bakura, and even clippings concerning business ventures launched by Duke and Kaiba. And almost every article ever written by Mai. Mai was now a reporter, and many of Joey's superiors shunned his friendship with her, saying she was just trying to get in on whatever case Joey was working on. Fact was, they never talked about the cases, not in detail anyway. Joey missed his friends dearly. He had meant to go and visit last Christmas, but he couldn't leave his case. He had been given the chance, but refused. Some bastard had killed a kid, a KID for god's sakes, and there was no way in hell he was going to let him get away with it. Ah well.maybe this summer.  
  
A man in a long brown coat, with a broad rimmed hat marched into the police station, forcing his way past the officers who tried to stop him. The man headed straight towards Joey's office.  
  
"Sir! Sir! You can't go in there."  
  
"I'm quite sure the Chief inspector won't mind." The man replied coldly, not shifting from his forward gaze.  
  
The officer continued to stop the man, but failed, as he soon burst into Joey's office.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I couldn't stop him!" The officer blurted.  
  
Joey looked up from the paper he was reading, he only bought the one paper, simply because it was the one where Mai's articles appeared. Otherwise he caught the news on the radio. He was able to see into the shadows of the man's hat and see into the cold eyes. He knew those eyes, and a grin grew on his face.  
  
"It's okay Higgins. You can go now."  
  
The young officer turned and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
"You can sit down y'know Kaiba." Joey smiled.  
  
The man did as bid and removed his hat, revealing his brown hair and cold blue eyes.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked rather surprised.  
  
Joey smirked.  
  
"Give me some credit. I didn't get here on luck y'know. It's your eyes, dead give away. No one else has eyes as cold as yours Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba looked nervous which struck Joey as odd.  
  
"Not so loud.I don't want anyone to know I'm here."  
  
Joey smiled.  
  
"I know."  
  
Kaiba was even more surprised.  
  
"It was simple really. You're wet, meaning you walked rather than take the limo. You were wearing that hat to hide your face, when you normally use and umbrella to keep the rain off of your face. You also barged in here, which is against your normally stealthy sneaky approach."  
  
Kaiba sat in the chair, completely shocked at Joey's detective skills.  
  
"That, and I read all about it in the newspaper. And don't worry, this room is sound proof."  
  
He held up the newspaper, with a grin on his face. The article on the front page was talking about the murder of the head of Maxis Corp. Mr Maxis, founder and president of Maxis Corp, had been found dead, shot through the heart. Also, archaeologist Yugi Muto was in hospital after an attempt on his life. The only linking factor between the two, was Seto Kaiba. Both had been shot with the same gun. Maxis had been attempting to take over Kaiba Corp and Yugi was the only person to ever beat Kaiba (fairly), something he was still sore over. Kaiba smirked at Joey.  
  
"So you knew and you still let me in?"  
  
Joey put the paper down, a serious look on his face.  
  
"I know that my best friend was almost killed, and that the head of your rival company was killed. And I know that you aren't behind it."  
  
"How so? For all you know, I could be planning to kill you too."  
  
Joey chuckled.  
  
"I know you Kaiba. And I know you wouldn't shoot Yugi."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you killed them, then he dies with your title, and you just want your title back, nothing else."  
  
Kaiba smiled.  
  
"I was right to come from you for help." He got up and began to read an article on the wall. "I want to be frank Wheeler. I still don't like you. But.I do trust you. And that's what I need right now. I knew I would be incriminated for the murders. Because I had motive, opportunity, and means. And the gun used was mine. I don't know how, but it was mine."  
  
Joey lounged back in his chair.  
  
"Lemme guess. You want me to find out who's framing you."  
  
Kaiba looked back at Joey, his face was a little worried, which worried Joey.  
  
"Yes. But I've also come to tell you that I think I know who's the next target."  
  
The next minute, Joey was running out of his office pulling on his coat and putting on his hat. Kaiba followed him, hat pulled over his face. Joey bundled himself into his car and Kaiba sat down next to him, and was jerked back as the car shot off. The next target was someone who had plagued Kaiba Corp for a long time, constantly reporting on the harmful effects of their factories, and errors made by the board and many other things. In fact, Kaiba had been reading one of her articles in Joey's office.  
  
Mai Valentine smiled as her cat ran up to meet her as she got into her apartment. She checked, but had no messages on the machine. She put some milk in her cat's bowl and sat down to have a cup of tea. Not noticing the window that had been shut when she left, that was now open.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Erin: Not too bad.  
  
Me: It'll get better.  
  
Erin: Hope we get some reviews. 


	2. Heads and Tails

Erin: Thanks for all of your reviews!  
  
Me: This would have been made earlier, but my comp died, I only recently got it back.  
  
Erin: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Me: Oh and Joey is a Detective Inspector, not a Chief Inspector.  
  
Erin: That's a rank down though.  
  
Me: Yes. And if he was a Chief Inspector he would just sit in an office all day.  
  
Erin: Oh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Heads and Tails  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Joey and Kaiba ran up the stairs to the small apartment door. Joey knocked but got no reply. Promptly kicking the door down he and Kaiba were greeted by a gruesome sight. Joey felt sick and had to try and steady his breathing, Kaiba, less accustomed to murder scenes, looked away. Before them, in the small living room lay the battered body of a young girl. Her head was not to be seen. She was a reporter who often gave Kaiba Corp a bad name.  
  
"Mai won't like this. . ." Joey uttered.  
  
The reporter worked along side Mai and often their articles were published side by side, they were also good friends. . . had been. The once blue dress she had been wearing was stained with red blood to become purple, and Kaiba now sat on the stairs, the headless girl was too much for him, Joey, however, had seen worse. He pulled out his phone and called the station. "Hello? This is DI Wheeler. I need a team." He began to rattle off the address and details. "And tell Peterson to get off his ass and down here as well." He then terminated the call and then received one.  
  
"Hello? What is it? I'm in a rush here." He called down; he was surprised by the voice coming from the other end.  
  
"J. . . Joey? P.please, can you come down here. . I. . .I just.Please. . ." Then the line went dead.  
  
Joey stood in shock. The voice over the line had chilled him more than the decapitated body. It had been Mai, but her voice had sounded weak and scared. Not at all like its usual strong and confident tone.  
  
"Hat on!" He called to Kaiba as he ran down the stairs. "We're going to see Mai."  
  
Kaiba sighed and pulled his hat on. He had no care for what that annoying blond wanted. There was a decapitated girl in there, he was a wanted man, and Joey was running to the call of that bimbo. Another dash through the rain took them to Joey's car and they set off. Joey called and told them to go on without him. As they pulled up to Mai's apartment block, Joey could see her standing out in the rain waiting for him. She was in her usually short skirt and short sleeved shirt, no coat or umbrella to shield her from the rain. She looked distraught. Joey dashed from the car and straight over to her.  
  
"Mai! What's wrong?" He began to wrap his jacket around her. Although the outside of it was wet, the inside was warm and dry.  
  
She simply held on to him and began to weep. Once she had regained some composure she silently led Joey to her apartment, Kaiba remained in the car. Partially to keep safe, and partially to avoid Mai. As they entered, Mai walked over and stood by the door to the kitchen. She silently pointed inside and drew the rain jacket tighter around her. Joey slowly moved into the kitchen. He hadn't been in Mai's apartment very often. His house was bigger so they usually met up there. He consciously forced down the thoughts as memories of and about Mai as he moved towards a cupboard door that was slightly ajar. As he prised it open her reeled back, faced with a second hideous sight for today. His phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sir? It's Peterson. We've searched the apartment but can't find the girls head."  
  
"Don't worry." Joey replied, a little shaky. "I have."  
  
He looked back up to the face of the young reporter. Her head roughly shoved into the cupboard.  
  
"Once your done up there, come down to Mai Valentine's place and bring the team. The heads in the kitchen. You know where that is right?"  
  
"The kitchen?" Came the officers slow-witted reply.  
  
"The apartment. . ." Joey sighed.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I was there last week when you stopped to drop off some shopping on the way back to the station."  
  
"Good boy. Now get you backside down here pronto!"  
  
Joey slipped the phone back into his pocket and walked back out of the kitchen. Mai was still standing by the door, tears were still rolling down her face. She remained silent, even as Joey pulled her in closer, letting her weep on his shoulder.  
  
Peterson and the team arrived just as Joey and Mai were leaving. Joey thought it would be best for Mai to stay at his place for awhile, at least until she was over the shock. Joey was preparing to explain as to why Seto Kaiba, wanted man, was in his car, when he saw that the passenger seat was empty.  
  
"Aw crap!" Joey sighed.  
  
Mai silently looked up at him, and Joey simply shook his head, said it was nothing. He let Mai into the passenger seat and slid into the drivers. This day was getting worse at a very rapid pace.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Me: That's all for now. This was written at around 1 am so I apologise for any problems you may have with it.  
  
Erin: For the record, we're both Mai fans and like her tough attitude, but how would you react to finding a head in your kitchen? 


	3. Kaiba and Feelings

Erin: No reviews for the last chapter.  
  
Me: It wasn't too great anyway.  
  
Erin: Hope this one's better.  
  
Me: It should be.  
  
Erin: And we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - Kaiba's and Feelings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Noah and Mokuba Kaiba sat at their desks in the Kaiba Corporation headquarters. Their desks were part of a large crescent moon formation, the centre space was empty, as it was normally occupied by Seto Kaiba. Mokuba sighed as he gazed at the empty chair.  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba." Noah didn't look up from the paper before him. "I'm sure Seto is okay."  
  
"But the police are after him Noah! What if they've caught him! I know he didn't kill that man and attack Yugi! He would never!"  
  
Noah looked up and smiled at his black haired brother, who had begun to wind his long braided hair around his hand. He had tied his hair into a braid when he had begun to work with his brother, as when loose, it got in his face whenever he looked down.  
  
"Seto would never get caught. He's probably tracking down the real murderer right now!"  
  
Mokuba still looked worried.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive." In truth, Noah didn't know what he was sure of.  
  
All the way to Joey's house, Mai remained silent and gazed ahead into the rainy streets. Joey noticed, that despite having the raincoat wrapped around her, and the heating on full, her normally silk smooth skin was covered with goose bumps. When they arrived at Joey's house, he let Mai stay in the car until he had gotten the door open and he then rushed her inside. The living room was white with a black leather sofa in the middle of the room, and a fake white shag carpet on the ground. Joey took the rain coat from around Mai's shoulders and placed it on the radiator to dry; he then turned on the gas fire while Mai took a seat on the black leather sofa. The room, like his office, had pictures and articles of, about and related to his friends on the walls and mantle piece. Here though, there were also pictures of the people from the police station. One on the mantle piece showed Joey in his uniform days, and the previous DI holding a giant fish between them after a successful fishing trip, next to it, laid an old wooden pipe. Joey never smoked it of course, he had received it as a gift when the previous DI had retired, and he in turn had received it from his predecessor who had never smoked it and so on. In short the pipe still looked brand new, save for the light chew marks on the end. No DI had ever smoked that pipe, but all would chew it when in deep thought. Mai however paid no heed to the mementos and pictures. She simply stared into the flames, the sight of her friends head all bloody and pale still resonated in her mind. She bit her lip to hold back the new tears that threatened to fall from her violet eyes. Joey came through with a towel around his shoulders, and placed one around Mai's.  
  
"Hey Mai! Do you want some tea?" Joey called as he entered the kitchen, sticking his wet head around the corner, causing his clumpy fringe to fall into his eyes.  
  
Mai shook her head, beads of water fell as she did so.  
  
"N. . .No thank you Joey. . ." Her voice very small. "Could you. . .Could you just sit here. . .With me?"  
  
Joey's face softened and he silently agreed, moving over to sit by Mai. As he did so, Mai lay her head on his lap and let the tears flow, no longer able to suppress them. Joey wrapped his arms around his friend and gently stroked her hair. It scared him a little to see Mai so weak and frightened like this. It was so out of character.  
  
"Don't worry Mai-Mai. . ." He spoke softly. "Don't cry. . .Your safe here. . .Don't cry Mai - Mai." He began to rock her gently, lulling her into a soft sleep.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" Mokuba yelled at the board members, as he did, he stood up, knocking back his swivel chair and causing his long purple coat, that once belonged to Seto, and braid to fall out behind him.  
  
Noah sat smugly in his chair. He had seen the report that the board had created and the plan based on it they intended to vote on. It was to approve the closer of several of their Middle Europe facilities that had been low on production recently. This would have cost many jobs and the knock on effect could crush smaller communities. Noah was far more willing than the other two Kaiba brothers to use dirty tactics to monitor the board. Mokuba had too much honesty for spying, but Noah didn't have enough for much else. Having found this report he had given it too Mokuba. Mokuba was very passionate about protecting the jobs of Kaiba Corp employees. So much in fact, that he often cut his own wages and sold his own shares to avoid laying off workers. As such, Seto Kaiba had allowed his black haired brother to handle all personnel affairs. The workers appreciated Mokuba's work on their behalf, and as a result, his desk often vanished under cards and gifts at Christmas time.  
  
"The Middle-European facilities are too far behind on their production!" A portly and bald board member retorted.  
  
"They're dragging our overall profits down!" Another cried, her blond hair, tainted grey with one too many cigarettes, shaking in it's tight bun.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO JUSTIFY RENDERING OVER 50,000 PEOPLE UNEMPLOYED!"  
  
"Better them than us." The portly board member uttered.  
  
"If I was my brother Seto, I could take that action and render you unemployed. But neither I, nor Noah has the power to do so. However! My brother's temporary absence does not mean that you can destroy people's lives. Did you honestly think that I would let this pass!?"  
  
"The idea, it seems, brother. Was that you were not to know that it had been, until it was too late." Noah smirked, tossing a stress ball from hand to hand. "They seemed to think that without Seto hovering over them, they could get away with anything." He slammed the stress ball on his desk and glared at the board, all cheeriness left his voice, and he sounded much like his elder brother. "But they forget that as long as one Kaiba lives, they do NOT OWN THIS COMPANY! NO GET OUT!" He pointed violently at the door, and the board began to leave.  
  
Noah did not remove his glare from them, or alter his position, and Mokuba stood straight, his own look of mixed disappointment and anger on his eyes.  
  
"He's right you know." The portly board member uttered once they were out of the hearing range of the Kaiba's. "As long as those two brats are around we still have to play by Kaiba rules."  
  
"And what did Mokuba mean by 'temporary'? Surely he doesn't believe his brother is innocent?" The smoky blond board member growled.  
  
"That boy believes his brother is beyond doing any wrong. He'd go to the ends of the Earth for either Seto or Noah!"  
  
"We'll just have to make sure they can no longer interfere with our plans!"  
  
"That. . .Can be arranged."  
  
Mai awoke the next morning to find herself lying in Joey's bed. She felt very thirsty, and noticed that she was not wearing her clothes from the night before, rather a large old tee-shirt of Joeys. She flopped back on the cushion and ran a hand across her forehead. 'Why was she in Joey's house? Why was she in his bed!?' She then remembered details from the night before. Coming home, going to get some coffee. . .The head. . .Calling Joey. . . Mai closed her eyes and let out a sigh. So that wasn't a nightmare. This, however, still didn't explain why she was in Joey's tee shirt, and his bed. A knock on the bedroom door broke her train of thought.  
  
"You awake Mai?" Joey called softly.  
  
"Y. . .Yeah." She croaked. God her throat was so dry.  
  
Joey entered the room. He was wearing a clean shirt and trousers but looked very stiff and bedraggled.  
  
"Thought you might want some breakfast." Joey beamed, placing the tray/stand across the bed.  
  
Mai instantly went for the glass of orange juice, enjoying the feel as the cool liquid ran down her dry throat. She then started on the cereal, and looked up when Joey sneezed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mai asked worried.  
  
Joey wiped his nose with a handkerchief.  
  
"Mah. . .Yeah. It's just a cold. After you fell asleep, I dried you off, got you changed and off into bed I fell asleep on the coach in my wet clothes." He sneezed again, but caught this one with his handkerchief. "I'll be okay though. How are you though?" He sat on the edge of the bed and held onto Mai's hand.  
  
Mai smiled and returned the grasp, something she normally would never do, but she was too tired out to hide her feelings just now.  
  
"I. . .I'm okay. Emily. . .She really is dead though isn't she?"  
  
Joey hung his head. Emily was the name of the owner of the body in one apartment, and the head in Mai's.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go down to forensics today and see what they have to say. Will you be okay on your own for awhile?"  
  
Mai looked at his face. It was so full of concern and worry that she wanted to reach out and hug him, but was able to restrain herself from doing so.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not some little girl or 'damsel-in-distress' y'know." She gave off a little smirk.  
  
"Now there's Mai-Mai." Joey smiled. "I'll be back in during lunch to see how you are Mai-Mai." He said as he walked back out of the door.  
  
"Okay. And Joey!" Mai called after him.  
  
"Yeah?" Joey put his head back in through the door.  
  
"Don't call me Mai-Mai." She smirked.  
  
Joey simply smiled and closed the door. Mai placed the tray on the ground and lay back on the bed. In truth, she liked it when Joey called her Mai- Mai. . .Quite a lot. Not that she would ever let him know that. Not yet anyway. She let herself drop back off to sleep, and the toast become cold. Her sleep, this time, was not plagued with events of the night before, but rather with pleasant dreams.  
  
"Hmmm. . .Joey. . ." She murmured.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Me: This chapter really just introduced Mokuba and Noah to the story.  
  
Erin: Did you do that because you planned it, or because one reader wanted to see Mokuba?  
  
Me: I assure you it was part of my plan for the story.  
  
Erin: I bet that the reviewer was a girl and you have a crush on her!  
  
Me: That wasn't why! I don't even remember if it was a girl! And I don't have a crush on anyone!  
  
Erin: Oh really! *looks pouty*  
  
Me: What I mean is. . .uhhh. . .  
  
Erin: He he. . .You're cute when you worry. 


	4. The Crypt Keeper's

Me and Erin: We got mail, we got mail!  
  
Me: Thanks to Kelsey for her e-mail.  
  
Erin: It really brightened our day.  
  
Me: Well. . .Night.  
  
Erin: On to Chapter 3.  
  
Me: In today's chapter. Keyo and Erin still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - The Crypt Keeper's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Joey smiled cheerfully as he entered the forensic department. Or the crypt as he often called it.  
  
"How's it going Crypt Keeper?" He called Dr Walsh, head of forensic.  
  
Dr Walsh, a woman somewhere in her late forties with auburn hair, turned to face the cheery DI.  
  
"I'm well Wheeler." The well mannered doctor replied.  
  
Joey smiled and came over to the lab table. A sheet was draped over it, with rises and creases marking the position of a body, without a head.  
  
"Where's the uhh. . .the ah. . ." Joey was not very comfortable with this discussion.  
  
"The head? It's just being examined. Want to watch?"  
  
Joey shuddered slightly. The idea of watching tests being run on a severed head disturbed him slightly, especially since he had known the poor girl.  
  
"I found something very interesting on the body by the way." Dr Walsh smiled, pushing her glasses further up her face.  
  
"Let me guess." Joey smirked. "She wasn't killed by decapitation, rather she was shot with a single bullet from the same gun that killed Mr Maxis and almost killed Yugi, and she was shot in the heart like Maxis, and like Yugi almost was."  
  
Dr Walsh's glasses almost fell off of her face.  
  
"How did you. . .?"  
  
"Know?" Joey finished. "I'm not a DI for nothing you know." A broad smirk ran along his face. 'And I only know because it was Kaiba who tipped me off. . .' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, that considered, it seems that Seto Kaiba is now wanted for two counts of murder, and one count of attempted murder."  
  
"IF! It is Seto Kaiba." Joey added, still confident of the brunette's innocence. "Tell me, when did she die?"  
  
"Between 6 and 7 am." Dr Walsh replied as she read over some notes.  
  
Joey inwardly cursed. This meant he couldn't write Kaiba off as a suspect, as Kaiba came to him at 9 am.  
  
"Keep me informed." Joey sighed as he turned to leave.  
  
"I will." Walsh replied, only half paying attention. "Oh, Joey."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why do you think Kai. . .I mean the killer put our victims head in Ms Valentine's apartment?"  
  
Joey looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Maybe as a warning, maybe to scare her, or me. I dunno. All I know is when I catch the sick bastard who did this I hope they get sent away for a long time."  
  
He left through the large metal door and walked up to his office. He would look over CSI's notes and then head to his meeting with his officers.  
  
At Joey's house Mai hurled the cordless phone into the wall, shattering it.  
  
"Oh shit! Now I'm scared, jobless little girl who broke her friends phone!"  
  
She picked up the remaining pieces and put them in the bin and lay down on the couch. The shear nerve of her boss. Her friend had just died, she had found her head in cupboard, she had had one of the worst night's possible! And he had the nerve to tell her to get to the office or she's fired. And now she was worried about what Joey would think when he found out she'd wrecked his phone. It seemed to be the only one in the house. Oh great, what if he tried to call and couldn't get her. She knew Joey and he would worry that something was wrong.  
  
"What a jerk he'll think I am. He brings me back to his place. Let's me sulk into him. Gets me dried off and changed and into his bed. Sleeps on the couch, probably has a stiff back now as well as that cold. He had even washed her things. She then couldn't help but wonder how Joey had gone about drying and changing her. She knew that Joey would never try and take advantage of her, or anyone in that situation, but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Joey drying and changing her, while trying to avoid touching her inappropriately.  
  
"Alright you lot! Listen up!" Joey yelled as he entered the meeting area.  
  
The young officers under his command all snapped their heads around and placed their full attention upon the well respected and liked DI.  
  
"Okay. Last Wednesday Mr Maxis was shot through the heart in his office. Two days later, Archaeologist Yugi Muto was shot. He's in hospital, but the bullet was from the same gun as the one that killed Mr Maxis. And yesterday, that would be Monday, Emily Wonder was shot through the heart. Her head was then removed from her body and hidden in the home of her fellow reporter Mai Valentine. Miss Valentine has since vacated the premises and is staying with me. Any questions before we proceed?"  
  
"Yes sir!" One of the officers called. "Last night, were you on top or bottom?"  
  
A snigger, then laughter washed across the officers. Joey smiled and shook his head, keeping it low to hide the blush. He could only blame himself for the way they acted, he was like that when he was a uniform, and he still was like that with his superiors, and there was barely and officer in this station who didn't know that didn't know how he liked Mai.  
  
"Alright, alright calm down." He called trying to restore order. "Higgins, just for that your going to play the phone game."  
  
Higgins groaned. The 'phone game' was basically phoning up possible witnesses. It was a highly dull, annoying and over all frustrating task.  
  
"Sir. What about Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Joey looked at the female officer who had spoken.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Shouldn't we be looking for him? He is the prime suspect."  
  
Joey sighed. Yes. That was true.  
  
"Okay. Johnson and Singleton." He pointed to the female officer who had spoken and the male beside her. "I want you doing some checking around for Kaiba. Fine anything, you tell me. Peterson and I will go to the Kaiba Corp headquarters to talk to his brothers. The rest of you, start combing Emily and Mai's apartments. Question everyone and anyone who could have seen or heard something. Ok. Let's go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Me: I swear to Ken that the next chap will be up sooner and will be better.  
  
Erin: We swear, honest. 


End file.
